Escape To Planet Earth
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: After a man from Planet Earth comes for help, Jim Hawkins is rushed off to help find Atlantis, a lost empire believed to be beneath the ocean. While helping to find the city, he finds himself in heaps of trouble when the crew turns the tables- and the price is his life if they don't get what they want! (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET, ATLANTIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Jim Hawkins was absolutely ecstatic. Having come home after his voyage on the RLS Legacy, he graduated from the military academy, as well as having helped his mother, Sarah Hawkins, rebuild the Benbow Inn 'one hundred times over', as he had once promised her. And now, on a mid-summer's day, he was helping his mother wait tables, balancing numerous trays of food precariously on his hands and arms.

"Jim, don't drop that!" Sarah warned, narrowing her eyes at her son. Jim rolled his eyes at her- sure, he was a tad clumsy, but he would never dare drop anything during a visitor's stay. Word of mouth was how they received customers, and after having saved all of space from a nuclear explosion on Treasure Planet, Jim sort of prided himself on knowing he was practically a savior. Of course, Captain Amelia, the woman who invited him on the voyage, made sure to never let it get to his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, ambling over to a table full of tentacled creatures, each one with at least two more tentacles than the last as Jim let his eyes dart between them, "Who ordered the third round?"

Cheers all around, and Jim busily slid glasses across the table, a greasy orange liquid sloshing over the rims and staining the wood of the table. Sarah shook her head- Jim could be such a handful, but he was helpful, so she really couldn't complain. She herself was busy swabbing down a table by the window, where Delbert Doppler and his new wife, Captain Amelia were sitting, their children perched carefully in their arms.

"I really think you've done a marvelous job with the place," Captain Amelia said, her cat ears twitching as she looked around, her blue eyes becoming thin slits as light streamed in from the window. Sarah smiled, rubbing one of the kids on the head. The alien yawned, nuzzling its furry head into Amelia's chest.

"Thank you Captain, but I-"

"Ms. Hawkins, what have we discussed numerous times?" the feline cut her off, "please, call me Amelia!" Sarah smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I've told you numerous times to call me Sarah, no?" Sarah retorted with a smirk. Amelia nodded, bouncing her children in her arms.

"Yes, of course," she said, "do we have a deal then?" She incline dyer head towards the innkeeper, raising an eyebrow. Sarah let out a chuckle, nodding as she answered, "I believe so- Amelia."

"Right-o!" Amelia exclaimed, opening her mouth to say more, but Delbert cut her off.

"How about you ladies negotiate later?" he suggested, holding a paw delicately to his throat, "I myself seemed to be parched."

"Coming right up, Delbert," Sarah said. Boots clicking on the wooden floor, she slapped the rag she was using across her crooked elbow, pushing a pair of swinging yellow doors into the kitchen.

Jim watched his mother go- he had had trouble eavesdropping on her conversation with the Captain and the Doctor, but no doubt it had something to do with formalities. It always did. As soon as he was finished with the tentacled family, he began to make his way over to the kitchen, deposit the platter he had been using to transport the drinks. The palm of his hand was sweaty from holding it aloft for so long. Delbert and Amelia sent nods and smiles his way, one of the pups in Amelia's arms growling as it dozed off to sleep.

"Everything set, Captain? Delbert?" Jim asked, tucking the tray under his arm.

"Ship-shape, Mr. Hawkins," Amelia nodded. Delbert was about to add when his phone began to chirp. Sheepishly, he dug it out of his pocket, flipping it open and pressing it to his floppy ear.

Captain Amelia shook her head, a smug grin on her face.

"Everything alright at work, dear?" she asked, Jim cocking his head in confusion. Delbert held a finger up to shush her, vigorously nodding his head. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, and he pushed them back, only to have them bounce down again.

"Really? You're coming here?" he said into the phone. Amelia and Jim exchanged glances as Delbert added quickly, "No, no! I mean you can certainly meet me here and we can negotiate the terms as to- oh…."

"Delbert?" Captain Amelia tried to cut in, only to receive a shoo of his hand.

"How's about you come here, then we can travel back there? It makes sense, doesn't it?" Delbert asked the anonymous entity that and seemed to enter the room, to block him off from his family and friends. Whoever it was, they must have had a serious issue. Sighing, Jim pulled up a chair from a nearby table, resting his arms and chin on the table top. The wood scraped his skin as the tray fell from his arm, clattering to the floor with a loud echo.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Thatch jus- just calm down!" Delbert nearly shouted, running a hand through his hair. They ignored the tray as it settled, nudging Jim's foot slightly as it settled on the floor. Finally, after an incessant amount of agreeing, Delbert snapped the phone shut, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Was that from work?" Amelia inquired.

"Who's Mr. Thatch?" Jim chimed in, resting his cheek on the table. His brown bangs fell in his eyes as he did so, obscuring Delbert slightly from his vision. He sighed. Even though his voyage to Treasure Planet was over, he missed it more than he thought he would.

"A colleague," Delbert said simply, fidgeting with the white kerchief tucked into his vest, the cloth puffing slightly as it peeked out the top.

"From work, I presume?" Amelia pressed, and Delbert nodded, taking a careful swig of his juice.

"Well, what did he want?" Jim asked.

"What did he want?! What did he want?!" came a small voice, echoing him shrilly. Jim jumped as the tray began to rise from the floor, a pale pink washing over the dull silver.

"Morph, buddy!" Jim laughed as the glob nuzzled against his cheek. Delbert licked his lips, nose sniffing the air. Amelia twitched her ears, which were flattened against her skull in confusion.

"Just, uh…. just a minute, Amelia, excuse me," Delbert said, carefully handing his three daughters- all with feline attributes, Jim noticed- to the boy, making a dash for the bathrooms. Sarah was making her way out of the kitchens with another round of perp juice as Delbert ran by, the door slamming so ferociously they thought it may as well fall from the hinges. A stunned silence hung momentarily in the air before visitors resumed whatever conversations they were having, the inn once more abuzz and excited.

With everyone so distracted, no one had noticed the entrance door creak open, the group that had just walked in. Morph, having grown bored with nesting in Jim's pocket, had decided to float over to his head, burying himself in the boy's brown hair, stretching so he could play with the braid tied at the nape of his neck, gurgling at the tuft poking from the hair tie at the end. Jim leaned over, placing the children safely in their strollers, blankets tucked up to their chins.

"Morph, stop it!" Jim suddenly found himself fidgeting in his chair, jumping as his hands roamed his body, trying to catch the little pink troublemaker. He was just about to grab him when Sarah plucked Morph off his jacket shoulder, the shifter turning into a puddle of pink goo in her palm.

"Aww, Mom!" Jim said sheepishly, "he wasn't doing anything, honestly-"

"You know, you really need to keep the little guy under control, Jim," Sarah said, letting Morph jiggle in her hand. Slowly, she lifted her hand until it was a few inches above her son's head. Jim followed with his eyes, widening them as Morph began to stretch.

"Morph! What are you doing?!" he asked, Morph merely emitting a high pitched laugh until he felt it- a wet splash on his scalp, burrowing into his hair once more.

"There we go! Safe and sound!" Sarah announced, "I'll check up on you two later," she gave Jim a quick peck on the crown of his head before strolling to the opposite side of the room, chatting up with an alien Jim knew to be Ms. Gunwoody as she served her juice.

"That woman is always drinking," Jim commented after a few minutes. Amelia chuckled, keeping an affectionate eye on her children, who snoozed quietly next to her.

"She might need a therapist at that rate," the Captain grinned. Jim nodded.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "what have you and Delbert been up to lately?"

"Oh, taking care of the children, doing doctor things- not those kinds of doctor things, mind you," Amelia said, adding with a smile, "of course, I still drive the RLS Legacy, so I would say everything is in tip top shape, wouldn't you, Mr. Hawkins?" Her ears twitched as they met eyes, and Jim nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great, Captain," he complimented. Lifting a glass of perp juice, he raised it a few inches in her direction, "here's to you and your new family, Captain." She inclined her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins," she said, "and to you and your mother as well. I'm sure it took a fortune just to rebuild-"

"Silver helped with that, actually," Jim cut her off. She was taken aback- she had never heard of a pirate expressing gratitude, in this case it would be charity. She shrugged. John Silver had escaped after the voyage, but she didn't really care. It was all behind her. She let her eyes trail around the room. A frog was lapping up a strew of flies buzzing in the air. A five tentacled alien was busy digging in to a bowl of leeches and Sarah was chatting it up with Ms Gunwoody, who no doubt was probably never going to stop talking.

It was a good life indeed, she thought, urning her attention back to the young man sitting across from her, watching as he played peek-a-boo with her children, who had evidently woken up from their nap. Morph was mimicking him, peeking out with enlarged eyes over the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Milo Thatch walked nervously into the inn. It was his first time in space, and it was definitely a little frightening. He had heard about aliens all his life, but to see them this close was absolutely mind blowing. They were all sorts of shapes and sizes and colors, their limbs and eyes coming n large varieties and quantities. Ecstatic, he pulled out a notepad and pen, scribbling away as he mumbled to himself over and over again. Letting his eyes dart between the guests, his eyes fell on a multi-tentacled alien with a bright orange afro, conversing with a human woman about who knew what.

"Whoa…" he mumbled, transfixed on the scene. Whatever he had believed as a little kid was now thrown out the window. Everyone on Earth was so afraid of aliens, of anything they didm' know, but here was something debunking that myth already.

He watched for a few more minutes as the two women talked, the human picking up a tray and waving before moving on to another table. _That must be the owner then_, Milo thought, beginning to approach her. Boots clomping against the wooden floor, he was stopped halfway when he heard it.

A loud squish underfoot. Glancing down, he noticed under the sole a flattened pink slime, bubbling and gooey. Scraping it off, he went on to approach the woman when there was a sudden pinch on his finger.

"Jeez!" he laughed it off, so as not to look awkward, "splinters…."

"Splinters! Splinters!" mimicked a voice, loud and high-pitched. Milo looked around.

"Wha-?" he said, a gasp escaping his throat as it materialized in front of him, the pink blob he had supposedly stepped on. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman snap her gaze in his direction, and before he could blink she was running over, snatching the thing out of midair.

"Morph!" she scolded it lovingly as it nuzzled into her cheek, "what did I tell you?" The thing merely laughed, licking her face before darting off to most likely pester someone else. The woman tucked the tray under her arm, brushing stray strands of brown hair out of her face. Milo felt himself blushing uncomfortably.

"So sorry about him," she said, "I've always told my son to train him ever since he came to the house, but you know teenagers, huh?" Milo nodded, forcing a smile. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he had the most peculiar feeling that someone was watching him. He let his eyes flit around the room. Visitors- human and alien alike- were paying him no mind. He prayed silently, thankful that he was not making a fool of himself as he always did in public.

"Sarah Hawkins, owner of the Benbow Inn," the woman introduced herself, inclining her head. Milo nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, his hand clammy and cold.

"M-Milo Thatch, former professor of University," he said. Sarah gestured to her tray, "Would you like anything?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Food? A drink?" Sarah repeated, dumbing it down for him, "you like tired, Mr. Thatch." He nodded.

"Sure, yeah," he said, "are there any tables available?" Just from looking around, he knew her answer- every chair was taken, tables squeezing people from four to even ten at a time. With everyone eating and making a mess, it looked slightly unsanitary to him.

"If its alright with you, Mr. Thatch," Sarah hefted the tray against her side, "I can pull you up a chair at the Captain's table?" Milo widened his brown eyes. He had been with some pretty prestigious people, but nerve once a captain. It was definitely going to be interesting.

"That's perfectly okay, Mrs. Hawkins," Milo nodded, hefting the strap of his bag back onto his shoulder as it began to slide down his arm. Beckoning him to follow, Sarah led him to a table by the window. Outside was dark, and he could hear the pitter patter of rain as it began to fall.

Once at the table, he stood by Sarah as she ruffled a young boy's hair- _Her son, no doubt_, he thought, sending him a smile. The boy merely rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, his brown bangs falling backward to reveal a smooth forehead.

"Jim, no leaning back," Sarah tapped him, "I don't want you fall over." Jim immediately righted himself, settling for leaning his elbows on the table. Milo gulped as the boy eyed him curiously, scanning him up and down before asking, "Who's the bean pole?"

"Bean Pole! Bean Pole!" he heard the same tiny voice as before, and Morph jumped out of Jim's pocket, laughing hysterically. Sarah grunted.

"Jim, be nice, he's a guest," Sarah said to him, then, "Professor Milo Thatch, Professor Thatch, this is my son, James." Hesitantly, Milo took a seat next to the teenager. He definitely had an interesting look about him. Milo thought it might be his hair, with the bottom half shaved off, save for a small braid at the nape of is neck, ending in a large tuft. Milo absentmindedly wen tot touch his own brown hair, suddenly conscious about the cut.

"Call me Jim," Jim said, "nice to meet you."

"And you," Milo returned the sentiment, pushing his large round glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So, Mr. Thatch, I'll bring you a glass of perp juice to start with, is that okay?" Sarah said, but before she could answer she was already passing through the yellow swinging double doors, leaving him with her son.

"I see she forgot to mention me," came a voice from his right. Milo looked over, only to jump out of his skin, bite his lip to keep from gasping in surprise for the second time that day.

Sitting next to him was, well, what he could only discern as a woman, considering the bust of the chest, the slender build. The woman held out a hand, a white glove with black claws poking out the tops of the fingers.

"Captain Amelia Doppler of the RLS Legacy," she introduced herself, "pleasure to meet you." He nodded, gulping.

"What?" Jim asked, playfully elbowing his side, "cat got your tongue?" The captain and Jim then chuckled, Milo raising an eyebrow in confusion. Jim could only laugh as Captain Amelia rolled her eyes, which were slanted slightly, Milo noticed, a blue eye shadow decorating her lids. Amelia pursed her lips- the joke was so incredibly obvious!

"Professor Thatch, while you appear to be as intelligent as your title claims, I must say," the cat cleared her throat, tucking a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear, "and I do say this with the utmost affection, that you are indeed quite daft." Milo sputtered, taken aback.

"I, uh, I'm sorry… what?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Sweat beaded his skin once more.

"I am a cat, Professor Thatch," Amelia finally pointed to her ears, and Milo could only stare, watching as her ears twitched slightly, dancing atop her head to show off their curved shape. Milo stole a quick glance, his face turning red. Amelia sighed, tapping her claws impatiently on the table.

"You may look, Mr Thatch," she said dryly, "happens all the time."

"Sorry, I just, uh, I've never been to Montressor before- that's what this place is called, isn't it?" he asked. Jim nodded.

"Yeah- where did you say you were from?" Jim narrowed his eyes at the man, who tugged at the collar of his shirt. Milo opened is mouth to add to his statement when there was a bang at the entrance of the inn.

"Yo, Milo!" a short girl yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. The pant legs of her overalls bunched up around her ankles as she walked over, a slew of other people following. Jim and Amelia glanced at one another, then at Milo, who slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Exactly why are we here again?" the girl asked.

"Audrey-" Milo began, only to be cut off by a tall man with dark skin, muscles bulging out of his clothes.

"Milo, if we want to get there, we need to go now," the man said.

"I know, Doctor Sweet, I know-" Milo began to protest.

As they talked there was a small whimper, followed by a soft sneeze. Captain Amelia and Jim paid no mind to it, instead watching the visitors as they quarreled.

"Mole is getting impatient," Dr. Seet said, "now I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to have to drive a carriage full of dirt-"

"I told him to stop that-" Milo tried once more ot take control of the situation.

"Mr. Hawkins, I suggest," Captain Amelia piped up, breaking down the din, "that you find tables for your guests, no?" Jim looked from the captain to the others, nodding in a rush as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry abut that," he apologized, "I mean, unfortunately, there really isn't room righ tnow so I can go grab some chairs front eh kitchen and bring them out for you guys to sit if that's okay-"

"Professor Thatch! I have your perp juice for you!" Sarah Hawkins sang, making a flourished entrance from the kitchen. On a silver tray was a teapot, next to it a tall drinking glass. Gently, she placed it on the table in front of him, "Here you go- on the house!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins," Milo said, "um, my friends here were wondering if they could sit?" Sarah raised an eyebrow in confusion- last she checked, he had come in alone. Milo jutted his chin at Audrey and Dr. Sweet, who waited patiently. A small cry sounded, followed by sobbing and Amelia rushed to pick up her infant, cooing with affection.

"Oh!" Sarah exclaimed, a hand fluttering to her heart, "your friends! Jim- go get some chairs will you? We have no more tables." Jim nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen, the yellow doors swinging behind him.

"Sarah," Amelia cut in, rubbing her sons back, "have you seen Delbert? He said he was going to the restroom." Sarah shrugged as Jim reappeared, placing two chairs down for Audrey and Dr. Sweet, "Here you go."

"I can't say I have, Amelia," Sarah said, "I can go check if you like, I mean, t isn;t like he's lapping up toilet water!" She and Amelia suddenly burst into laughter, much to the guests confusion.

"Well, at any rate, I'm getting a tad worried," Amelia said. By now, her son and quieted down, returning to fitful sleeping. Dr. Sweet looked on in wonder- here was a feline caring for a pup. It was definitely something you did not see everyday.

"Is he yours?" Audrey asked, jutting her chin at the baby. Amelia looked up, nose twitching before nodding, "Yes, yes he is- along with his sisters." She gestured to the stroller, where triplet kittens were sleeping. Audrey nodded, a tad uncomfortable with the fact that a cat was able to give birth to a dog.

"Dr. Sweet's the name," Dr. Sweet suddenly piped up, "this her sis Audrey. Of course you already know Milo." Amelia and Jim nodded, "This here is Jim Hawkins, and his mother Sarah."

"And you?" Audrey asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Captain Amelia Doppler of the RLS Legacy," the cat said proudly as she placed her child back in the stroller. Dr. Sweet rubbed his chin, nodding at what she had just said. The name sounded familiar….

"Doppler," he repeated, then, "Hey, Milo- weren't you talking to someone named Doppler on the phone earlier?" Milo shrugged, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"So, you're the Professor Thatch he was talking to earlier, huh?" Jim piped up, playing with Morph, who decided to dart in and out between his fingers. The other two didn't even bother asking, just looked on with astonishment.

"Um, yes, yes I am," Milo said.

"Sarah, please find him?" Amelia asked the innkeeper, "if Professor Thatch is waiting, then it must be important!" Nodding, Sarah tucked the tray under her arm.

"Of course, Amelia," she said, "enjoy your juice, Milo, please send Jim over i you need anything!" They watched as she walked away, calling for a "Doctor Delbert Doppler!"

"That's hs name?" Milo asked, "Delbert?"

"As much as your name is MIlo," Amelia confirmed, "now where- oh, there! Delbert, sweetheart, over here!" She waved a hand in the air, and soon the mysterious Dr. Delbert Doppler was taking a seat next to Amelia, giving her a quick peck on the crown of her head.

"What, what;s wrong, Amelia?" he said frantically, "I can't be in two places at once-"

"Oh, tish-tosh," she waved away his protests as if they were flies buzzing in her ear, "your Professor is here to see you, Delbert."

Milo raised a hand nervously. Who he thought to be a human on the phone was anything but. Sitting across from him, next to his feline wife was a dog, clasping his paws on the table. A pair of glasses rested on his muzzle, the arms slipping under floppy ears that looked like they were begging for a good scratch.

"Oh!" the mutt held out a hand, "Professor Thatch! How nice to finally meet you!"

Milo nodded, gulping as he took the animal's paw. The fur tickled his skin, and he felt his hands slacken with sweat once more. Audrey and Dr. Sweet shared a laugh, trying to stifle it as best they could.

"Yeah…." he muttered uncomfortably.

"You sounded quite urgent on the phone," Delbert said, "and in all honesty, I thought you would be a little…. taller, to put it nicely."

"And I thought you would be human…." Milo said. Delbert shrugged- he was what he was. That was that.

"Well, I'm a dog, sorry to disappoint you," Delbert said flatly. Amelia placed a hand on his arm.

"Delbert," she warned. The man sighed, clearing his throat with a growl.

"Alright, well, formalities aside, what is it you need help with?" Delbert asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Milo opened his mouth, then shut it, unsure of what exactly to say. Audrey nudged him with her elbow, jutting her chin at the dog, who waited patiently.

"Alright," he cleared his throat, "remember when we had first talked over the phone?" Delbert nodded.

"Yes- you told me about your new job as Professor of a prestigious University," Delbert said.

"Smithsonian Institute, yes," Milo reminded him, "well, ever since then, I began studying up on lost cultures-"

"Like the Flatulagen?" Delbert suggested, receiving blank stares from the crowd. Amelia giggled as he slapped a hand to his forehead, "what is it you humans learn on that planet?!"

"No, not like the.. Flatulagen," Milo said nervously- to him, the name sounded like a bad case of the runs. "More like the Mayans and the Incan Empire- people like that." This time it was Delbert who was confused. He turned to Jim, who was trying to dig Morph out of his hair for the millionth time, "Jimbo! You're human!"

"Thanks for noticing," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Morph squealed, darting in between the visitors/

"Do you know any of these races they're talking about?" the animal asked him. Jim merely shrugged. He had never hear dog any of them, in all honesty. Having lived on Montressor all his life, he was not familiar with Earth legends and myths.

"No, sorry," he said.

"But you're human," Milo said. Jim nodded.

"So are you, it's great," Jim joked.

"How are you not familiar with the Incan Empire? The crystal pyramids underwater?" Milo said in surprise. Jim rolled his eyes. Amelia and Audrey merely sat there win silence, waiting for the conversation to just end.

"Oh, I don't know," Jim said, "maybe because I've never been on Earth? I've lived on Montressor all my life?"

"Makes sense," Delbert nodded, "a boy who's lived in space all his life would have no knowledge of a planet unless he went for a visit." Jima and the doctor exchanged a look- their voyage to Treasure Planet had been only a few months ago, but it still only felt like yesterday.

"Right, right…." Milo trailed off, "anyway, what we want to do is uncover the Atlantean Empire."

"That's being a bit blunt, eh, Milo?" Audrey said.

"Never heard of it," was the alien's immediate answer. Milo felt his jaw drop, slam on the wood of the table. Audrey rolled her eyes- for a prestigious professor, he really didn't know much about the world. Then again, they were in space. Anything was bound to happen.

"Nevertheless," Dr. Sweet cleared his throat. "what Milo is trying to get at is will you be willing to help?" Delbert sent a questioned glare at the doctor, who crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I mean, I'd have to be educated further on the matter, of course…." Delbert trailed off. His ears pricked upward, twitching like radars on his scalp as the inn began to grow noisy.

"Why don't you go, Delbert?" Amelia said, "you could get that vacation you wanted, and like you said, it'll be a great learning process." Delbert bit his lip, finally slapping a hand to his forehead. It would be a great experience, Delbert knew that. And from the way Milo had sounded on the phone, this was incredibly important- why else would he come to Montressor from Earth? Sighing, he hung his head.

"Jim," he groaned, "please get your mother." Jim stood up reluctantly, chair scraping the floor as he pushed away from the table.

"Thanks," the mutt said as Jim disappeared through the yellow doors, a faint clanging noise sounding from the kitchen. After a few minutes of clanking and banging, Jim ran out, a robot close on his heels as he raced after the boy. Sarah followed a few minutes later, stopping halfway to catch her breath.

"B.E.N.!" she shouted for the robot, leaning on the table for support.

"Yes, Mrs. Hawkins!" B.E.N. cut short his pursuit of Jim to appear suddenly by her side, waiting patiently for an order, it seemed. Milo stared, eyes scanning the bucket of bolts up and down. The brown metal used to construct the body made the android look spindly, bolts protruding crudely from its limbs. With a semi-round plateau'd head, it looked like it could be used as a table. An upside down triangle constructed the abdomen and upper body, a compass bolted right in the center.

"B.E.N., what are you doing?" Sarah asked, obviously tired. Dr. Sweet got up from his chair, guiding Sarah to sit down. Before anyone could say anything, he whipped out a medical bag (from where, no one knew), and began flashing a tiny flashlight in her eyes, holding the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Sarah asked as Dr. Sweet pulled out a thermometer, holding it out to her.

"I'm checkin to see if you're alright," the doctor explained, "open your mouth and hold this under your tongue for a few seconds." Reluctantly, Sarah obliged, the plastic cold against the underide of her tongue.

"And what exactly does this have to do with reprimanding B.E.N.?" Sarah asked, popping the thermometer out. Dr. Sweet took it, shaking his head as he watch dthe red line rise slightly.

"Your showing symptoms of a cold, possibly the flu," he said, "I suggest you take a few days off and rest."

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed, followed by a small cough, "I- I can't do that! I-"

"If Sweet tells you to rest, you rest," Audrey cut in bluntly, "that's that. Besides, you look like you could use it."

"But I don't have tme to rest- ever since Amelia and Delbert and Jim got back from their voyage business shaw been insane! With so many customers there's no time to rest!" Milo leaned forward eagerly, having only heard the word 'voyage'.

"Where did they go?" he asked. Sarah sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Treasure Planet," she answered, "anyway, Dr. Sweet, thank you, but I really can't-"

"I can help you, Sarah!" the robot yelled, his voice screeching. The people at the tabs winced, Delbert quickly making sure his kids were still sleeping.

"That's what I was afraid of!" she groaned, "B.E.N. you've been great but all you've been doing is causing a ruckus and chasing people around!" The robot's face fell- if that was even possible. hanging its head, he nodded.

"I know, I know," he said, "but I think it's because I've lost it again."

"Lost what again?" Sweet asked.

Turning around, B.E.N. pointed to the back of his head. An oval shape was cut out the back, blue, red and yellow wires tangled as they sprouted from his cranium. Sparks flew from the ends as he moved, dangerously close to shocking someone.

"My mind! I've lost my mind!" B.E.N. began to cackle as he answered, the green pixels in his eyes turning blue, blinking on and off.

"Okay, okay!" Delbert said, "calm down, cam down!"

"Trying…." B.E.N. said, "calming…. file undetected….."

_What is going on?_ Milo thought as the robot continued to malfunction, spouting complete and utter nonsense.

"Centroid…!" B.E.N. sputtered, his neck beginning to jerk back and forwards, side to side. Sweet moved to stop him, his hands unable to follow the swift movements of the mechanisms keeping his head together.

"Centroid…." MIlo repeated under his breath.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said, "he's never done this before-"

"Centroid of the mechs…. mechanism!" B.E.N. shrieked, "files undetected…..! Delete!"

"Delete what?" Milo chimed in. It had to mean something, or else he wouldn't be saying it, right?

Visitors began to look their way, showing no surprise at what was happening- it had probably happened before then, just not as bad, was Milo' guess. Whatever it was, they had to find the brain before he gave Sarah an aneurism- or worse, lost business because of his dementia.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!"

"You heard me, Sarah," Delbert said to Sarah Hawkins. They had managed to quiet B.E.N. down until his system had completely rebooted, leaving the robot scratching his head in confusion before realizing what was going on around him.

"But going to this place you don't even know exists?!" Sarah moaned, "really, Delbert?"

"We managed with Treasure Planet, didn't we?" Delbert said. Sarah rubbed her forehead. If she allowed him to go, it would be the second time Jim would go off with people she didn't even know. That, and it was just too dangerous. From what she had heard about Treasure Planet, with pirates taking them hostage, she just didn't want to risk it.

"Barely!" she blurted out, "and you bought back Morph and B.E.N., both of which can be handfuls!" The crew of the Atlantis expedition sat patiently at a table in the kitchen-visiting hours and closed, and people who were boarding for the night had already gone to bed. Milo could hear squeaks and spurts, a wave of foul smelling air wafting down the stairs, slipping under the door. He wrinkled his nose, waving the smell away from his face.

Captain Amelia sat patiently next to Milo, perched daintily on the edge of a chair. Her children's stroller was sitting next to her, the kids still fast asleep. Mil himself as a pretty light sleeper, so it amazed him how anyone (even kids) could sleep like logs, not getting up through anything.

"Yu must a dmi, they are helpful," Delbert pointed out, Sarah blew a raspberry, unable to come up with a good response. Jim chuckled under his breath.

"And what;s so funny to you, young man?" Sarah said sternly, planting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," he said quickly, casting his eyes down.

"But why can't we go?" Delbert asked. Sarah groaned.

"Delbert, you are a grown man! Why do you fee the need to ask my permission?!" she complained. She yanked open a drawer and began sorting silverware, all of it dull and tarnished. With the utensils so dirty, it looked almost like B.E.N., with his rusted limbs and broken head.

"Because," Delbert cleared his throat, "I want to take Jim with us." Sarah froze, her fingers wrapped so tightly around the handle of a knife that her knuckles turned white, her fist shaking slightly as she processed what he said. Amelia leaned into Milo, whispering into his ear, "Well, that wasn't a proper answer, eh?"

"Yeah…." he trailed off, pushing his glasses up his nose. The glass was foggy- he made a mental note to clean them later.

"If it's any consolation, Mrs. Hawkins-" Dr. Sweet began, recoiling when Sarah turned on him, flashing the knife in his direction- a large blade made for cutting thick pieces of meat by the looks of it.

"You shut your mouth or so help me I'll slice you to pieces and serve you up to my guests!" she threatened, a shock to Jim and the Dopplers. She was always a cool, reasoning woman.

"Of course," he said politely, raising a hand in defense, "I apologize."

"But why can't Jim come along?" Milo chimed in Audrey rolled her eyes. Sarah froze, brown eyes widening as recounts of Jim's adventures flooded her mind. He and told her everything once he got home- how he found the map, how he had befriended (unbeknownst to him) a pirate, the mutiny of the ship, getting stranded- the whole shebang.

"I just don't want it to happen again…." Sarah felt her lower lip quiver.

"You don't want what to happen?" Milo pressed on, receiving collective glares from Audrey and Sweet when the woman began to cry. Amelia paced a hand on Milo's shoulder, claws digging slightly into his skin. Shaking her head, she said, "If we have time, I'll explain later. For now, let's let the two work out the details." Jim pushed himself up, his mother beckoning to talk to him. Delbert twiddled his thumbs, unsure of what to do himself. After a few minutes, he joined Jim and Sarah, beginning to negotiate terms.

"I guess we should wait in the restaurant then," Dr. Sweet suggested, and the rest of the group ushered themselves out the door leaving a mother, son and colleague to decide whether or not they were free to go.


	4. Chapter 4

The crew was seated at a table by the window, Captain Amelia tracing the diamonds in the woodwork with her claw. A crank was hanging on the wall next to the window, along with a dial. Milo pointed to it.

"What's this?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around it. The metal was cool against his skin as he gave it a push, the rain outside being washed away for a sunny flowery backdrop. He push fit again, this time getting a tropical jungle, with animated waves at the shoreline of a beach.

"It exchanges your location," Amelia said, then added once she saw his blank stare, "basically you can change the setting so it looks like whatever you want it to." Milo reached for the crank again, his gaze transfixed on the scene as depicted in the diamonds.

He changed it to a grassy field with grazing cows.

He changed it to city streets bustling with animated pedestrians.

The banks of a river with a gurgling stream.

A desert decorated with plateaus of rock formations.

"Wow…" Milo trailed off in wonder. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"It really isn't much, Professor Thatch," she said.

Nevertheless, Milo continued to play with it, the crank giving him a slideshow he thought he would never see in his life. There were so many possibilities it took his heath away- ones with dinosaurs, ones underwater, even with fairies! He went to turn the crank again when Amelia slapped his hand away.

"That's quite enough, Professor Thatch," she sneered, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. Sweat began to bead on his skin, dampening the underarms of his shirt. Dr. Sweet cleared his throat, catching the feline's attention.

"So, what doesn't Mrs. Hawkins want to happen again?" he asked, "you said you would explain." Amelia nodded.

"And as Captain, I intend to keep my word," she confirmed, "but I feel it isn't really something for you to hear right now."

"But-"

"But nothing, Dr. Sweet," Amelia said, "it is Jim's decision. If he wants to tell you, he will tell you. But only when he is ready." Dr. Sweet nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Amelia, of course," he said, transfixing his gaze to the window and its many backdrops.

"You will address me as Captain or Ma'am, is that understood?" she quipped suddenly. There was a few seconds of silence, followed by yelling coming from the kitchen.

"Mom you know I'd be great!" came Jim's voice.

"I know, but-" Sarah was cut off.

"Then why can't I go?!"

Jim was followed by Delbert, who said, "Sarah, really-"

"You were all almost killed on that voyage!" Sarah screeched, and they could hear her voice crack, the wavering that sent it through the wood, muffling it slightly. Milo raised an eyebrow as Amelia slapped a hand to her forehead. _Almost killed….?_ Milo thought, _but what exactly happened? _Audrey began digging in the wood of the table with her nail, following the intricate swirls and patterns of the grains. She was starting to get bored, just sitting around waiting for an answer.

_BANG!_

Everyone jumped, averting their attention to the entrance of the inn. Captain Amelia sniffed once, raising an eyebrow. Milo rolled his eyes- this wasn't good at all.

"Mr. Thatch, what's taking so long?" the tall woman demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. As she did so, the hem of the black tank top she wore rode up slightly, exposing a flat stomach. She moved sends of her blond hair out of her face as she sneered at the crew.

"Sorry, Ms. Sinclair," Audrey gave Milo a jab with her elbow, "we were just getting the doctor to try and come with us-"

"Was I talking to you, Ramirez?" Helga snapped. Audrey rolled her eyes, sending a glare her way. Helga ignored it, jutting her chin at Captain Amelia, "What is this, the circus? Who is this?" Captain Amelia straightened her bak, pulling taut the lapels of her captain's uniform. The brass buttons glared under the light of the lamps as she fiddled with them before pushing away from the table, standing to her full height. Dr. Sweet and Audrey immediately died to stifle their laughter- the captain dwarfed Helga in comparison, and both of them were wearing extremely tall high heeled boots as well, which mad sit even more amusing.

"Captain Amelia Doppler of the RLS Legacy, thank you very much," Captain Amelia announced, inkling her head towards Helga.

"Whatever," Helga said, taken aback at the…. woman's appearance.

"I highly suggest you don't use that tone with me, Ms. Sinclair," Captain Amelia said, raising her chin.

"Well, i highly suggest you not butt into our business, Captain," Helga shot back, then to the others, "Now where's Dr Doppler? You said he'd be coming." Amelia widened her eyes. The door to the kitchen slammed open, and Sarah Hawkins was dragging Jim by the arm to the stairs, past the crew who looked on uncomfortably.

"Mom!" Jim pleaded, "just let me go!" They walked straight past Helga, who raised an eyebrow at them.

"No, Jim, and that's final!" Sarah sounded near tears as she turned to face her son, clutching his shoulder so tight she may as well have ripped the fabric with her nails. Tears began to dot the corners of her eyes.

"Mom-" Jim tried, lowering his voice, soft as silk.

"I don't want to lose you," Sarah said, her lower lip quivering, "after your father….." She trailed off, tears flowing freely as she her shoulders began to wrack with sobs. Helga pursed her lips, clearly annoyed at the little pity fest going on at the moment.

She had places to be, and this was not getting her anywhere.

"Alright, well, we'd love to stay and chat," she said, and Sarah looked up, noticing her for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms…?"

"Sinclair," Helga finished for her, "anyway, we're here to pick up Dr. Doppler and his wife. You seen them around?" Milo cleared his throat, going to tap Helga on the shoulder.

"Um, Ms. Sinclair-" he began.

"Don't tell her, Milo," Audrey grinned, "let her figure it out herself, yeah?"

"Don't tell me what?" Helga asked, plantain gear hands on her hips. Milo opened his mouth to answer, but the voice that came out was not his own.

"I'm right here!" Delbert cried, bursting ingot eh room, "ready for travel!"

"What the hell is that?!" Helga demanded, reaching for her gun holster. Audrey slapped a hand to her forehead- she should have known Helga would automatically go for her gun.

"Whoa!" Sarah yelled as she ran at Helga, pushing Helga's arm down, "I don't allow guns in my inn, Ms. Sinclair!" With a grunt, Helga reluctantly replaced her weapon, eyeing Delbert- and Amelia- suspiciously. Whatever they were, they looked freaky.

"What's wrong, what's happening!?" Delbert asked as Amelia pushed him out of the way, reaching for a gun of her own- a golden laser blaster, the end pointed like a pencil. A whirring sounded through the air as she pressed a button, starting the thing up. Sarah snatched it from the cat, shutting it off.

"That also means you, Amelia," she said pointedly.

"I don't know what kind of business you run-" Helga began to fume, looking as if steam was going to poi out of her ears.

"I run a good business and if its shot full of holes then I'll most definitely sue!" Sarah scolded her, "now Dr. Delbert and his wife are valued customers and friends- I don't want them dead. Got it?!"

Helga looked at Sarah, tens tole a glance at the couple, who were looking both confused and slightly angry, then back at Sarah.

"You can't be serious," she scoffed, shaking her head as she smiled in disbelief, "this is the famed Dr. Delbert Doppler?! A… a…." Delbert sniffed the air haughtily.

"Now, Ms. Sinclair…." Sarah warned, but the woman was beyond warning, waving her hands wildly through the air.

"…. He's a MUTT!" she finally screeched, a look of panic etched on her face as she then pointed to Amelia, "and what are you supposed to be, a cat?!"

"As a matter f fact, yes," Captain Amelia said matter-of-factly, tugging at the lapels of her coat, dusting herself off. Milo winced as Helga's breath began to speed up, her chest heaving rapidly. Helga herself couldn't believe it- the man and woman who were accompanying them on the mission were a bunch of animals!

_Pull it together, Helga,_ she told herself as she felt the insane rush of her pulse, the throbbing in her temples. She suddenly felt dizzy, the room beginning to spin.

"Ms. Sinclair?" she heard someone say, and she found herself face to face with a teenage boy- make that three, or was it four?- everything was going blurry. She took a step forward, lurching to grab something, hold herself up.

"Whoa!" Dr. Sweet caught her just before she crashed head first into the table, "I think you need to sit down!" Nodding, she allows herself to be guided into a chair, sweat beading on her face and neck.

"Is she going to be alright?" Amelia asked Milo, watching as Dr. Sweet took her pulse, Sarah running of to assumably retrieve a wet rag. Milo bit his lip, shrugging- he had never seen her like this, all worked up and surprised.

"Hopefully," Milo said, "I mean, Ms Sinclair was always so cool whenever in a situation, you know?"" Amelia nodded, rubbing her chin absentmindedly. B.E.N. was cowering over her, eyes fluting from the doctor to Helga as Sarah came back with the rag, placing it gently on her forehead.

"So, uh, Sarah," Delbert cleared his throat, "about the trip…?" Sarah sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Fine," she muttered reluctantly, "you can go." Delbert was about to jump for joy when Sarah suddenly snapped, "BUT I do not want to hear any stories of your lives being in danger- and that goes for you too, Jim!" She sent finger at her son, who smiled sheepishly, his face going tomato red.

"Okay, Mom," he agreed, rolling his eyes at her. A sudden thought crossed his mind, "Um, Captain Amelia?" Amelia raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes, Mr. Hawkins?" she asked.

"Should I bring the map?" he asked. Nw it was Milo's turn to be confused.

"You have a map to Atlantis?" he asked nervously. Captain Amelia grinned maliciously, shaking her head.

"No, Mr. Thatch," she said, "somewhere even better."

"Where could be better than Atlantis?" MIlo said, "I mean, there's so much to discover, I'm sure-"

"Treasure Planet," she cut him off bluntly, a lilt in her accent. Milo was taken aback. Out of all his studies, he had never heard o fit- then again, they had never even been on Planet Earth, so it sort of made sense.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Audrey asked, "Treasure Planet? You gotta be bluffing!"

"Oh, you'll wish i was, Ms. Ramirez," Amelia nodded, then to Jim, "get the map, please."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Jim gave her a small salute before racing for the stairs, feet pounding the floorboards as he ran to his room.


End file.
